Please Don't Go
by princesscolourful
Summary: He saw Sonny walking to him, smiling. She looked the same, her raven black hair and luscious hazel brown eyes, with her sun-kissed skin. Her dress flowed beautifully in the wind."Forever?" he whispered."Forever… I promise" One-shot. Channy!


**Please Don't Go  
By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Sonny With A Chance and yadda, yadda, yadda… I also do not own 'Despicable Me.'**_

**A/N: Another one-shot! Yes, this is another sad one. Oh, and thank you for all the positive reviews on 'Heavily Broken.' Inspiration came to me from Arie Jay's story 'Pretend' Can you please read it and review it. It's so beautiful. (: [I can't wait for That's So Sonny tonight! Thank you YouTube!]**

* * *

"Chad, hurry up!" the brunette called to her husband of 3 years, for the fifth time.

He was everything she wanted. He could be cocky at times, but he can be sweet as well. His blonde, straight hair blew in the wind, his dashing sapphires they called eyes, the sky was nothing next to them. To her, he was perfect. And she wouldn't change it for anything.

"I'm coming!" he replied, hurry as fast as he could.

"Come on, Sebastian," she said while taking the 2 year old's hand.

Sebastian was so excited, he could barely contain himself.

Being born to the _greatest actor of our generation _had its flaws. For one thing Chad can't control his feelings, neither could Sebastian.

Caleb Sebastian Cooper was the son of Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. He had his mother's chocolate brown hair and his father's deep ocean eyes. It somehow all fit together. His dad's attitude but his mother's kindness. It could work well.

"Are you guys all ready to go to the beach?" Chad asked while they all climbed into the car.

"Yes!" Sonny and Sebastian answered.

"Then off we go!"

Sonny rolled her hazel-brown eyes at her husband's immaturity. How _did_ she ever marry him?

They drove and drove until they arrived at the beach. It wasn't as crowded as last time, which was good.

Sonny and Chad decided to quit their jobs at _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_ so they could raise Sebastian as a normal child. Not a child who lived with the paparazzo his whole life. Unlike other celebrities. They didn't know how to treat a child well, keep them out of the limelight and teach them how to be free without any pressure.

The car was already unloaded; then they raced each other down to the water. Sebastian won this round, like he does every time. No-one could ever feel as happier than he was except for his parents.

"Now, let's record every single moment we have, so we don't lose it," Chad suggested.

"Good idea!" Sonny agreed.

* * *

Chad watched the videos he made a year ago, his sapphires turning a deeper blue colour.

He had been crying. He's been crying for over 3 months now. He didn't know what to do without her.

He was lost, alone, unhappy all of a sudden when she left.

Fresh tears raced each other down his face and hitting the ground with a quiet splash. All he could think of now was her. _Allison 'Sonny' Munroe_. She didn't deserve this, she deserved to live.

All he would do every night, instead of crawling into the now empty bed, was watch all the memories he had with her. He was hopeless.

Sonny was everything to Chad.

She was his air, his soul, his destiny.

None of that mattered now.

She was gone.

* * *

Sonny hid her face from the camera. "Chad, stop filming!"

The blond was getting annoying now. All he did was film her and Seb. She didn't like it at all. Well, she _was_ on a T.V show with all the cameras once pointing to her face. To be honest, she always felt self-conscious whenever her face was being zoomed in. She always worried whether there were anything in her teeth or something was wrong with her face.

"Sonny, I want to stop filming, but I don't wanna lose any precious family time together, OK?" he said softly.

Right now, they were in the cinemas. What a perfect place to film and have a lot of people thinking they were completely lunatic. Who takes a video camera to the cinemas?

Everyone knows how cinemas were the place where the first date should be. Everyone still does that.

"Oh, daddy, what should we watch?" exclaimed the 2-and-a-half year old.

Chad scanned the boards. "Hmm…toughie…" He tapped his chin. "Sonny, do you wanna pick?" Then he turned to look at his beautiful wife, the camera's lens focusing on her.

"Why not _Despicable Me_?"

The two boys both smiled in agreement.

Chad then turned off the camera and brought the tickets. No-one noticed him much anymore. It hurt him a bit, no-one knowing who he is and not screaming his name. It felt different to him. But he knows that Sonny and Seb would never leave him. They'll stay with him forever, no matter what.

* * *

Forever was suddenly cut shorter.

Seb never left his side, but Sonny…

She didn't have a choice.

"Daddy?" asked a small voice.

Seb was always worried about his father now.

Now that his mommy left, he saw the huge change in his daddy's life.

He was different, unlike he was before mommy left. Daddy was happier, complete. That's gone now. Sebastian felt his pain, his mommy meant everything to him as well, but not as much to his daddy.

Chad knew he had to be strong so he could raise Sebastian the way Sonny wanted to. Out of the limelight, so he could see real light. Nature's only source of light. The sun. Or in this case, the Sonny.

Only Sonny knew what to do in these situations. She would comfort everyone and make all the tears wash away to the ocean. She would make them all smile with her sunny attitude. She was their world.

Chad picked up the 3 year old and settled Seb in his lap. Seb tried to comfort his dad for 3 moths now, he was still determined to make his dad smile a full smile again.

But even Sebastian knew that was impossible unless Sonny was here to help.

Sebastian's determined attitude reminded Chad of Sonny's perseverance. She never gave up until someone was happy. Seb was so much like her.

It was cute. _Stupid cute._

* * *

The Cooper family decided to take a walk in the park.

Seb immediately ran to the play area, letting Sonny and Chad talk.

The brunette dyed her hair black just yesterday. Chad didn't like it that much, but if she was happy so was he.

Sonny hesitated and felt nervousness creeping into her. She had never felt so nervous in her life before.

The blond noticed this and was concerned about her. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

She hesitated even more, biting her lip so she could gather up her mind, mostly to keep the tears from falling hard.

Chad grabbed her hands, getting her attention immediately. He saw the look on her face. Nervous, scared and terrified. But why was she terrified? She had a happy life, why was she like this all of a sudden?

"Sonny," he whispered.

She started to cry. He let her cry on his chest. He didn't care if it stained, he just wanted to know what was going on with his beloved wife.

"Don't cry, don't cry," he cooed, trying to calm her down.

She looked up at him, looking him straight in the eye. It was going to hurt him if she said anything about it.

"Ch-Chad…" she stumbled.

He looked at her with seriousness in him. Even if it was the last thing he would do, he needed to know what was happening.

"Chad, I went to…the doctor's yes-yesterd-day," she explained between sobs, trying to hold back the tears trying to escape, "and-and they-they…said I-I-I had…"

He was starting to cry as well. No-one knew why, but he did. It hurt him as much as it hurt Sonny. If he ever caught her crying, he would somehow cry as well. Because her tears, are his tears.

"Sonny, just say it, please," he begged.

She took a sharp intake of breath, trying to calm herself and force it out. "I have…cancer."

As soon as she said it, his tears were running freely now.

How?

How did this happen?

Why to her?

Sonny did everything good for everyone. But why her?

He started to blame science, then blamed God. He didn't mean to. It's just that God decides all fate, and this is what Sonny gets?

An innocent girl who has done nothing wrong in her entire life, and gets this?

Why?

He couldn't speak, let alone breathe. It was hard to.

Finding out your wife has cancer and she has to _die_… What could be more **painful** than that?

Again, he let her sob into his chest.

_Her tears, are his tears. _

* * *

Chad remembered his last moments with her.

The last time he would ever see her as beautiful as she was on her hospital bed. She joked and tried to make all of them laugh.

He smiled at this memory. Even though Sonny was…sick…she was still making the same jokes. Like always, Sonny shows more of her bubbly side, she doesn't treat situations like those seriously.

Seb was already fast asleep. So Chad put him back in his bed, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

He remembered Sonny always doing this. He sighed and went back down to the couch were he was watching his memories.

"There she is!" he heard a familiar voice that seemed like he was holding the camera. "Still looking as beautiful as ever!"

"Mommy!"

"Aww…you two are here to see me?" She smiled.

Seb handed her some flowers and she smelt them with happiness.

"These are beautiful, thank you Seb." She then kissed Seb on the cheek.

"Do I get one as well?"

"Oh, Chad, just come here."

"Wait, I'll just get the tripod."

The camera was still pointed at Sonny. It recorded her rolling her eyes in annoyance. Her husband was taking it too far…

"There, done!" Chad exclaimed accomplished. Then walked over to where Sonny was a kissed her.

He felt tears coming back, that was the most prized kiss he ever had with her.

He hugged her favourite pillow tighter, something special to her.

The tears became rain.

* * *

"OK, everyone, group photo!" Tawni called. Her blonde hair almost as golden as Chad's, her eyes almost the same colour as Chad's. Though they were cousins, they looked nothing alike.

Sebastian, Sonny and Chad gathered together as everyone piled in after them. There were lots of complaining on where to stand. So they all decided little kids in front, tall people at the back.

"Everyone say, 'Happy Birthday!'"

"Happy Birthday!" everyone else repeated as Tawni took her place and the camera went off.

Then cheers and hurray's came after the photo was taken.

It was Sebastian's third birthday, it was special to Sonny and Chad especially.

Everyone knew of Sonny's…sickness…so they all understood. They where all devastated when they found out. Who wouldn't? A best friend…a loving daughter…grand-daughter…auntie…friend…wife… It affected everyone in the room, even ones that weren't meant to understand.

"3 cheers for Sebastian and Sonny!" Nico ordered with happiness and a hint of sadness in his voice. "Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

Happiness filled the room. The award for being the most happiest person alive now was: Sonny. Happiness was so intense to her, she started to cry again. Not tears of sadness, quite the opposite actually.

"Thank you so much, everyone," she started, holding on to Chad firmly. "You too, loganberry."

Chad smiled. 'Loganberry' was Sonny's new nickname for him. He adored it, never wanting it to go away.

The kids were whizzing round the room as Chad and Sonny kissed.

* * *

"Only if…I could change everything…" he whispered.

The birthday was special to Chad, the only time his family and her family got together as one.

He had never felt so alone in his life. It was so bad, he was talking to himself now.

But that was the past, the present is here. And nothing, _**nothing**_ could ever change the past.

Like Sonny said, it was fate, everything was planned out.

Only if he had the money to save her. Everyone pitched in to help, but she refused, no matter how much she wanted to live, she was ready.

It took her 7 months to realize this: there is no changing what has happened, just change your mistakes.

Her famous line echoed throughout his mind.

He would never love anyone as much ever again. He could never love anyone the way he loved Sonny. She was his forever. And nothing could ever change that.

* * *

The heart monitor was beeping slowly. Meaning her heart was slowing down, making her weak.

"Chad, I want you to…know…I love you…and I'll be waiting and watching over you…" she said weakly and quietly.

Chad's tears hit the floor every second, there was no controlling them.

Sonny smiled at her husband, lovingly, assuring him she was OK. Nothing to worry about.

"I love you too, you mean everything to me, Sonny, the world has got nothing on you, _**please don't go**_, I need you. More than you know…"

She smiled even wider, her luscious eyes, her beautiful head. In Chad's mind, she was more beautiful than ever.

"I love you, can you tell Sebastian that?"

He nodded, taking her hand and feeling it with his face. Soft, gentle, oh how he would miss this.

"Tell everyone, thank you, for everything, for sticking with me through the hardest of times…"

"I will…"

She smiled.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper, you can take my heart…"

Sonny closed her eyes as Chad cried next to her. She stroked his hair one last time... How beautiful it was. She loved every strand of his hair.

Then the monitor stopped beeping… it was just a flat tone.

* * *

Sebastian looked up at the sky. "Mommy, I know you're there. If you can hear me…I love you. I'll find you in the sky, somehow...I'll be making wishes on you every night. I promise, mommy."

Chad's eyes filled with water instantly. Watching his son communicating with his mother, was so beautiful.

"I love you…" he whispered in pain, her laugh replaying in his mind.

The wind whistled quietly, whispering.

"_I love Chad Dylan Goldfarb-I mean Cooper…"_

Chad turned, no-one. Disappointment rushed through him.

"_I love Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, my husband…"_

He turned once again, smiling.

He saw Sonny walking to him, smiling. She looked the same, her raven black hair and luscious hazel brown eyes, with her sun-kissed skin. Her blue heavenly dress flowed beautifully in the wind.

"Forever?" he whispered.

"_Forever… I __**promise**__" _


End file.
